bloodlineseafandomcom-20200215-history
Guild Wars
The Guild War feature, found in the Guild House, allows guilds of players to battle one another in large scale warfare. This feature requires intense planning and preparation amongst guild members in order to succeed. Overview In Guild Wars, player guilds fight against various rival guilds that are matched with them based on their collective strength across eight battles. Each battle consists of three phases, a Sign Up phase, Preparation Phase, and Battle Phase, with all phases taking place in the span of three days: Mondays, Tuesdays and Wednesdays, and Fridays, Saturdays and Sundays. No Guild War activity takes place on Thursdays. In each battle, the goal is to earn the most number of Battle Points by destroying enemy structures, with the more important structures being worth more points. Enemy structures are destroyed by wiping out the defending squads inside them. All eight battles constitute a Guild War Season, which spans a month. Guilds are ranked at the end of each season based on how well they performed over the course of those eight battles and are rewarded accordingly (see Rewards ). Guilds must consist of 20 or more members in order to participate, and only heroes level 15 and above can be brought into battle. Phase 1: Sign Up Mondays and Fridays, 0500 HRS – 2300 HRS In this phase, the guild leader or vice leader must sign up for the next battle by tapping the Sign Up button under the Guild War menu. They must do this between the time frame specified above, or their guild will not be able to participate in that particular battle. Once a guild has signed up for battle, its members have little else to do until the Preparation Phase but strategize among themselves and ensure that their heroes are enhanced as much as possible. Once the Sign Up phase is over, Guild Leaders may not make changes to their Guild Members. Phase 2: Preparation '' Tuesdays and Saturdays, 0500 HRS – 2300 HRS '' In this phase, players assemble the heroes they will field in battle and assign them to the various structures in their guild. Hero Deployment If your Squad Level is 50 and below, you can bring up to 15 heroes into the battle. If it is above 50, you can bring 20. Heroes must be level 15 and above to be eligible. The heroes you select will be used to both defend your guild and attack the enemy guild. After selecting your heroes, you will have to assign them to defend your guild’s buildings. If your Squad Level is 51 and above, you can assign three squads in total. If it is below that, you can assign two. The guild leader has the authority to remove any squad from any building within his/her guild if necessary. Once the Preparation Phase is over, no changes can be made to hero deployments in your guild. Guild Buildings Each building in your guild can hold a certain number of defending squads and grants bonuses to the HP and DEF of the defending squads inside it. Some buildings, such as the Blacksmith, grant bonuses to your main castle’s defenders. Every building yields Battle Points when destroyed, with the more important buildings worth more points. It is therefore important to heavily defend critical buildings like the castle gates and the castle itself, for if they are destroyed, your enemy will have a huge Battle Point advantage over you. Buildings in your Guild that have no defending squads from Guild Members will instead be populated by a single NPC squad. They are cannon fodder at best, so keep that in mind! Upgrading Buildings All buildings can also be upgraded to improve the bonuses they give to their defending squads. There are two tiers of upgrades for each building, and each upgrade tier costs gold. The payment must be made by a single guild member, but the upgrade will apply to squads from all guild members. Building upgrades last only for the current battle. Once the battle is over, all buildings will be reset to their original forms for the next battle. Each 200,000 gold and 250 gems spent will give 5 Honor Medals respectively. The buildings in your guild are: Phase 3: Battle '' Wednesdays and Sundays 0900 HRS – 2300 HRS'' During the Battle Phase, you and a rival guild matched with you will attack each other’s guilds! Path of Glory Your forces must destroy buildings along the path in order to advance further towards more critical buildings. The paths you can take are represented by colored dots on the ground. For example, in order to reach the Blacksmith, you must first destroy the first Castle Gate. When you tap on an enemy building to attack, the squads defending it will be represented by a question mark, as they are unknown to you. They could be weak NPC defenders, or they could be an extremely powerful player squad. You can either take a gamble and attack right away, or tap the “Review” button, which uses gems to reveal details of the enemy squad. Once you decide to fight an enemy squad, you will assemble your heroes as normal from the same pool of 15-20 heroes you chose during the Preparation Phase. Potions and Allies are not permitted. Combat will play out in Auto Battle mode, identical to the Arena mode. Your heroes’ remaining HP and Fury Points carry over from fight to fight. The same applies to your enemies; if you narrowly lose a fight with an enemy squad, you or your fellow guild members can re-engage that now-weakened enemy squad to finish it off. Upon conclusion of battle, there will be a 15 minute cooldown before you can attack again. You can use gems to reduce it to zero. '''Important!!! '''Choose which squads you wish to attack carefully, as each guild member can attempt a total of 5 attacks during a guild battle. Monitoring the Fight You can switch between your guild and the enemy guild to see how the battle is progressing on both sides by tapping the My Guild button on the left side of the screen or the Enemy Guild button on the right. The amount of Battle Pts. both you and your enemy accumulate is listed at the bottom corners of the screen. If you find that your enemy has more points than your guild, you should think about concentrating your attacks on buildings that yield more Battle Points. Victory Conditions The Guild that earns the highest amount of Battle Points will be declared the winner. Battle Points are acquired by destroying buildings. In the event of a tie, the Guild with the highest combined PWR of all heroes deployed within its buildings will be declared the winner. Rewards Post Battle Rewards At the conclusion of the battle, the guild with more Battle Points will be declared the winner and all its members will be rewarded with Honor Medals based on the amount of accumulated Battle Points. These Medals are collected from your Mailbox and can be spent at the Guild Shop, accessible via the Guild menu. Post Season Rewards Once all eight battles have concluded and the current Guild War Season is over, all Guilds in the server will be ranked according to how well they performed and rewarded based on that rank. Guild Leaders will also receive additional rewards. '''Important!!! '''Guild members must participate in at least FIVE of the battles in the Guild War Season in order to receive seasonal rewards. The seasonal rewards for the top performing Guild are as follows: Category:Game Modes Category:Guild